1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to a spool stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a thread cabinet, a sewing stand, a work stand to hold things connected with domestic sewing, a sewing companion, a combined scissorsrack and spool-holder work stand, a ladies work-table and a spool holder, the latter invention dating back to 1875.